Desolation of Diaval
by kitten4545
Summary: Thorin and Company ( Bilbo), have finally reached the Lonely Mountain... Only it seems someone else got there first...


Disclaimer: I don't own either Maleficent or The Hobbit, just the idea.

For five days, Bilbo and the Dwarfs row up the LongLake and up the River Running. When they finally disembarked, the rowers immediately set off home. They were closer to the Entrance of the Dragon, Smaug's stronghold for anyone's comfort, including that of Thorin and Balin, who had once called the Mountain their home. They had been reassured, and after having checked themselves (they were taking no chances), that according to the schedule those at Lake-Town had recorded, the Dragon was not due, or likely to be leaving the mountain for another month or so, for what they believed to be its monthly hunting trip. The main reason for their departure to occur this close to the Front Entrance of the LonelyMountain was that the journey, to the side entrance, originally planned back in Bag-End could be halved. Giving them much needed time to find and familiarise themselves around the passages behind the hidden entrance.

It was during the organisation of their supplies and equipment on to the ponies, and themselves (much to Bomfur's horror) that Bilbo noticed the sudden appearance of a cloaked (man-sized) figure. They had their back to the Dwarfs' and their quiet discussions, which were still too loud to the Hobbit (who prided himself, like many of his kind, in their quietness of foot and speech), and appeared to be focused solely on the Mountain's Entrance. _Oh, _Bilbo thought to himself,_there are indeed others who want the treasures hidden in the depths of the mountain's caverns and dungeons! _Bilbo proceeded to elbow Dwalin and point in the stranger's direction. He was rewarded with a strong (too strong) slap on the back as the silent alert was passed around the group.

However, before the Dwarfs had any solid plan, the stranger called out, making it known that it was in fact female. "Put down your weapons, unless you make yourselves a threat to my person, I shall not harm you". She had turned during this monologue and Thorin addressed her directly, ignoring the commanding tilt to her voice. "What is a human woman doing out here? Go back to your baking and housework." There was an awkward silence before the woman scoffed and pulled down her hood to reveal a face elven in appearance but topped with a pair of sinister, twisted horns. Her lips curled into a satisfied smirk at their sudden nervousness towards her. She then proceeds to return her attention to the Mountain, this action made the already rattled Dwarfs even more nervous, seemingly leaving her back wide open for attack. Just how powerful was this Horned She-Elf?

"J... Just" Kili broke off, and after recollecting his nerve continued, "Just WHO are you?" The strange elf merely glanced over her shoulder, before replying, "Diaval". She was, Thorin's party agreed silently (though confused looks), calling for another not answering Kili's question. However, unless her companion was near-by (the chances of which were slim, the surroundings WERE barren), they were unlikely to have heard her. "Hmmm…" Fili began, before a loud, echoing roar answered her call.

Thorin's party retreated back several feet. "Smaug," Thorin breathed. Whatever they were expecting however did not occur. Instead a single black Raven flew out the mouth of the LonelyMountain. This in its self was confusing, but when said bird turned into a man, all the Dwarfs turned to Balin, the oldest amongst them for anything he might know on such matters, but he was just as clueless. No Raven he had known as a dwarf-lad had had such an ability.

"Mistress", the 'Bird-man' crowed happily wrapping the Horned She-Elf in to a quick hug before just as quickly letting go. "Diaval…" the Horned She-Elf warned threatening, "I freed you from my service years ago, you are to call me by my name." "Yes, Mist… Maleficent", Diaval replied a little sheepishly running his hand through his feather littered hair. "Aurora wishes for your return… as do I" Maleficent began before continuing hesitantly. "The moors are not the same without your constant nattering…" she paused before once more looking round, "What are you doing this far south?" The 'Bird-man' blushed lightly, "Well… the old Dragon that was here had… this large… collection of shiny things… so… well… Iflewintothecaveandthentransformedintomydragonformand… sorta forced him out… but I knew that I wasn't going to be here long so I just got a few things for you and the fledging… not much." He stumbled over his words bobbing his head in a bird like fashion. Maleficent laughed delightedly, "Home?!" she questioned. "Home" Diaval replied before once more transforming, this time into that of a Raven and flying back into the mountain. He quickly returned, clutching a leather shoulder bag which was effortlessly passed to Maleficent.

It was at this point the silently watching band of Dwarfs (and Bilbo) began preparing their questions, clearly expecting the Horned She-Elf, now known to be called Maleficent, to have to walk pass them to leave. It was only the sharp-eyes of Bilbo Baggins which saw the fabric of her cloak move, before her huge wings slipped out from beneath its depth. And, without any further ado Maleficent was in the sky, flying once more along-side Diaval.

The party, let behind, looked at one another. "Umm…" began Bilbo, breaking the silence, "Does that mean the Mountain's ours?"

* * *

Hey, Kitten4545 here.

Thanks for reading my 'official' second fanfic, (there several on going), would love to know what you thought.


End file.
